In All Of Time And Space--Doctor Who
by MissDudette and TheOnlyBean
Summary: "I have taken this world and next I shall take the universe and you cannot stop me!" "Oh, but you are wrong!" The Doctor spoke and he looked back down at the shard in his hand, "You are so very wrong." "How so?" The Darkness asked out of humor. "Fear." "Fear!" The Darkness laughed at him, "Fear is what strengthens me!" The Darkness said...


"If you just believe that goodness and righteousness will always prevail no matter how bad it gets then that hope will shine brighter than any star in all of time and space." Then the tears cascaded down her face and her lip quivered. "Goodbye Doctor." And he watched as she disappeared into the rising sunlight. As the sun rose that morning and life began again one beating heart vanished into thin air. It stopped beating for the first time and he knew it would never beat again. No amount of going back would _bring_ her back.

Her last words kept replaying themselves in his head. "Why is it then, Doctor, when a bad man rises up a good man does also? Why then does the harshness and coldness of winter seem to destroy the Earth and the rains of spring bring it back to life? Why is it that where there is darkness there is also light? Why is there fear of losing and hope of winning?"

He looked down into the palm of his hand as the dark clouds that threatened the universe blocked away the sun and the stars. All of the light in the universe could not penetrate the darkness that covered the Earth and all hope was lost.

And then he saw it. He saw that little shard in the palm of his hand and he saw that small glimmer inside. Even though she was gone everything that she was, her soul, her beliefs, and her hope was trapped inside that little shard. Her hope that the light would always shine no matter how dark it was. And then a smile appeared on his face, and light brightened his eyes, and hope filled his heart once again. "Oh, you clever girl," he whispered, "You clever, clever girl."

Then there he was standing before the Darkness alone. He had no companions with him; it was just him and the darkness. "You will not win!" It said triumphantly, "I have taken this world and I shall continue on and block out all the light in the universe until there is nothing left and you cannot stop me!" "Oh, but you are wrong!" The Doctor spoke and he looked back down at the shard in his hand, "You are so very wrong." "How so?" The Darkness asked out of humor.

"This shard will stop you." The Doctor revealed the shard to the Darkness. "That small thing? Ha!" The Darkness began to laugh, "That is nothing but an empty shard!" It continued to laugh on as the Doctor smiled just a bit. "Do you know why this shard will stop you?" The Darkness stopped laughing and looked at the Doctor, "Humor me Doctor."

"Fear." The Darkness laughed at him, "Fear is what strengthens me!" The Darkness said. "Yes, but where there is fear there is hope that the fear will go away and right now this world is full of fear. It's full of a billion scared beating hearts, but that fear will soon be replaced with hope." The Doctor's voice became louder with every word, "And where there is hope!" The Doctor looked at the Darkness, "Where there is hope, there is light!" And he threw the shard in his hand to the ground and it shattered.

The Darkness began to laugh; it was a cold, sickening, demeaning laugh. "Did you really think that would work?!" And It continued to laugh, but the Doctor ignored It and stared at the ground where the broken pieces lay. Then all those broken pieces began to glow. The Darkness stopped laughing and looked to the ground; It quickly covered the light and all was silent. The Darkness laughed again, "You have lost the battle this time Doctor!"

The Doctor stared at the ground waiting, but nothing was happening. "Come on" he whispered, "Come on you!" He yelled, "You are a star remember, you shine when darkness descends, so come on!" Still nothing happened and the darkness continued to laugh even louder than before. Then it hit him. Her light would only shine when there was hope. So he began to hope, he began to believe that no matter what happened here today, he would win one way or another. Somehow, somewhere there was light and that light would destroy this Darkness and he would win. He believed that all that was good and right in the universe would win.

As the Doctor began to hope again so did the billion scared beating hearts around the world and as those hearts felt hope rising within them the light began to bubble forth again. Of course, the Darkness tried to stop it, but all was in vain. "What is this?" The Darkness demanded as It tried to quell the growing light.

"That is hope." The Doctor smiled as the light continued to grow and shine ever brighter as the Darkness tried to stop it. Then the light burst forth through the Darkness and tore It apart at It's seems. The light spread throughout the whole Earth and vanquished the Darkness from every nook and cranny until there was none left.

As the light finished off the Darkness it looked back at the Doctor and smiled. The light, that was once a star and his good friend for only a night, smiled one last time, "Hope is a wonderful thing, Doctor" the it vanished into the sunlight once more. "Yes, indeed it is." The Doctor straightened his bowtie, stuffed his hands in his pockets, and started forward once more with a smile on his face and lightness in his heart.


End file.
